


The conversation about the kiss

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's wedding was a few days ago. Everyday had Alec a fight with his parents because he had kissed Magnus in front of everyone. Magnus was worried about Alec. He hadn't heard anything of him after the wedding. He hoped that Alec would speak to him soon. Magnus wanted to go to the institute but he suspected that it only would make things worse. Alec goes to Magnus after another fight with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The conversation about the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. I hope that you can understand it. English isn't my native language.

Magnus was looking out his window and he was lost in his thoughts. Today he was wearing a cobalt blue suit and the suit matched his hair. Suddenly he saw a black haired male dressed in black walking on the streets. The black haired male was a shadowhunter named Alexander Lightwood but he preferred to be called Alec. Magnus noticed that Alec walked fast, faster then usual. Magnus had the feeling that something was wrong and was worried. 

He heard the doorbell and walks to the door to open it for Alec. When he opened the door he saw Alec. Magnus was right, there was something wrong. Alec's eyes were red like he had cried. "Please come in Alexander." He stepped aside and Alec enters Magnus loft. Alec turns around to look at Magnus. "I've had a fight with my parents." Alec sighed. "They don't want that I see you again Magnus." Alec starts to cry and Magnus hugs him. "Why can't you see me again?" He wanted to know the reason but he knew that he wouldn't be happy with Alec's answer. Alec stopped with crying when he heard Magnus's question and pulls away from him. "Because you're a **downworlder** Magnus and you know that shadowhunters and downworlders shouldn't fall in love with each other." Alec bites his lip. It was never a good sign if Alec bites his lip and it made Magnus nervous. "And maybe they're right. I kissed you on my wedding in an impulse. I think that it's better if we don't see each other again." Magnus looked with disbelieve at Alec. He was shocked and his heart broke in pieces. He couldn't say anything and Alec looked sad at him. He walks to the door and turns around to say something to Magnus. _"Goodbye Magnus, I will miss you."_ Then he left Magnus's loft. Magnus's heard the door close and wasn't able to move. He had never thought that Alexander Lightwood would break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the story. I still have to learn things. Let me know what you think of it. Maybe I can learn something of it.


End file.
